Many prior art collapsible and portable signs have been developed in recent years. Although collapsible, many of these signs are not easily collapsed and folded for storing and carrying purposes, and further require substantial assembly and a separate case or housing for carrying them to a desired site.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,786, issued to Swezy et al., discloses a collapsible three-legged sign for use on highways, in which the display sign component can only be rolled up.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,200, issued to Doyle, in which a collapsible sign is mounted on four arms, and the collapsible sign further includes a plurality of warning flags extending from a support pole.
Yet a further recent approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,894, to Brown, Jr., in which a sign stand for supporting highway safety signs is disclosed having a plurality of folding legs which support the sign stand on the ground or a support surface.
One of the disadvantages associated with these prior art collapsible signs is the lack of an integral carrying case and the manner in which they can be easily folded and carried within the case, as well as lack of means for allowing the sign to be used effectively in the dark.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a collapsible and portable sign with a light emitting means, portable sign which can be easily folded, and an integral carrying case for storing and carrying the collapsed and folded sign.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there may be a significant demand in the marketplace for a collapsible and portable sign and device with an integral carrying case having the above-stated features of the present invention.